memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Julia L. Walker
Julia L. Walker is a hair stylist who worked on several episodes of and as hair stylist for Whoopi Goldberg on . In she won an Emmy Award in the category Outstanding Individual Achievement in Hairstyling for a Series for her work on the episode which she shared with Joy Zapata, Candace Neal, Patricia Miller, Laura Connolly, Richard Sabre, and Josée Normand. Walker received two more Emmy Award nominations in 1998 in the category Outstanding Hairstyling for a Miniseries, Movie or a Special for her work on the television movie Cinderella and in 2009 in the category Outstanding Hairstyling for a Miniseries or a Movie for her work on the television drama Gifted Hands: The Ben Carson Story. Walker worked as personal hair stylist for Whoopi Goldberg on most of her projects including the comedy Jumpin' Jack Flash (1986), the crime comedy Burglar (1987), the crime comedy Fatal Beauty (1987), the drama Clara's Heart (1988), the television drama Kiss Shot (1989), the comedy Homer and Eddie (1989), the television series Bagdad Café (1990-1991), the fantasy drama Ghost (1990, with Dione Taylor), the drama The Long Walk Home (1990), the comedy Soapdish (1991, with Michael F. Blake), the comedy Sister Act (1992, with Michael F. Blake), the talk show The Whoopi Goldberg Show (1992), the comedy Loaded Weapon 1 (1993), the comedy Made in America (1993, with Candace Neal and Jake Garber), the comedy sequel Sister Act 2: Back in the Habit (1993, with Michael F. Blake and Nina Kent), the drama Corrina, Corrina (1994), the drama Boys on the Side (1995, with Candace Neal), the romance Moonlight & Valentino (1995), the comedy Theodore Rex (1995, with Jake Garber), the fantasy comedy Bogus (1996), the comedy The Associate (1996, with Greg Cannom and Keith VanderLaan), the drama Ghosts of Mississippi (1996, with Hazel Catmull), the television musical Cinderella (1997), the romance How Stella Got Her Groove Back (1998), the television comedy A Knight in Camelot (1998), the drama The Deep End of the Ocean (1999, with Candace Neal), the fantasy adventure The Magical Legend of the Leprechauns (1999), the drama Girl, Interrupted (1999, with Kathrine Gordon), the fantasy comedy The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle (2000, with Ken Diaz, Kim Santantonio, Jake Garber, and Mike Smithson), the short drama The Golden Dreams (2001), the fantasy comedy Monkeybone (2001, with Greg Cannom, Michael Mills, Craig Reardon, Brian Sipe, and Cristina Patterson Ceret), the comedy Rat Race (2001), and the television drama Good Fences (2003). She also worked as hair stylist for actor Richard Pryor (1984-1985 Pryor's Place and 1985 Brewster's Millions), Tommy Lee Jones (1997 Volcano), and Leon (2000 Little Richard). Other credits as hair stylist include the music comedy The Blues Brothers (1980), the television series Small & Frye (1983), Fame (1985), and Dallas (1989), the romance Frankie & Johnny (1991), the drama Amistad (1997), the crime comedy Life (1999), the television series All That (2002), Las Vegas (2003) and The Unit (2006), the fantasy comedy The Haunted Mansion (2003), the fantasy sequel Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006), and the comedy Grown Ups (2010). Star Trek work * ** (uncredited, Season 4) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited, Season 5) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited, Season 6) * – Hair Stylist: Whoopi Goldberg External link * Walker, Julia L. Walker, Julia L.